cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kol Mikaelson
Kol Mikaelson is the youngest surviving son of Mikael and Esther, and one of the most brutal and sadistic of the Original Vampires. He was killed by the Hunter Jeremy Gilbert while trying to prevent the release of Silas, and was resurrected twice. Early Life As revealed in Always and Forever, As revealed in Marcellus, As revealed in M is for Mikaelson, Mystic Falls Flashbacks He and Mason Lockwood are resurrected by Qetsiyah. The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 The Originals Season 1 In Le Serpent dans le Jardin, The Originals Season 2 In Miracle, In The Faction, In Liturgical Consternations, In Loup Garou, In Paradise Lost, In Our Family's Hope, The Originals Season 3 In The Puppet Mistress, as a ghost, he aids his siblings in their initial defeat of The Shachath. Elijah finally apologizes to him for not avenging his death. In Buried Beneath, he skulks around the City of the Dead and is present when Dahlia temporarily resurrects herself in the body of Esther. In Revivify, he is finally resurrected by Dahlia and massacres the witches of New Orleans in retribution for their actions against his family. In Let Her Go, he goes on a killing spree to satisfy his hunger after being dead for nearly a year. When Elijah scolds him, he simply kills more humans. He later kills Jacqueline Rosza and turns her. In Falling Slowly, he compels Joshua Rosza to leave town. In All I Need, he interrogates a resurrected Esther at the Abattoir party about Dahlia. He is also embarrassed to discover that the assembled wolves have come under Markos' control in order to escape Kol's killing of them. In Pretty Wicked Things, he joins Klaus and Elijah at their dinner with Dahlia, Markos, and their sister Freya Mikaelson, who has been magically compelled into Dahlia's service. He tries to get through to Freya several times, each time to be rebuffed by his elder sister. In The Destroyer, he escapes the destruction of New Orleans with Gia. The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 In Darkness Lifts, The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 In Wedding, The Originals Season 4 In Seven Months Later, he and Gia live in anonymity in New York City. Kol takes Gia on a friend-date to the Met where the two run into Jules, a fellow inmate of Kol's in The Dark Dimension (plane). He apprehends Jules and takes her away from the city. He later finds a wandering Davina Claire and the foursome are later ambushed by Kai Parker, leading to Gia's death and to Davina being placed in a magical coma. Once back at Klaus' and Elijah's new abode, Freya tries to speak to him. This time, Kol rebuffs her but is calmed by Rebekah Mikaelson. When Rebekah is violently murdered by Lucan, he tries to save her. In Copenhagen, In Light 'Em Up, In Ultranumb, In Wicked, In Corner, The Originals Season 6 In Things We Lost in the Fire, In Ragnarok, In Death Waltz, In Afterlife, In Ethan, The Sulez Dynasty Season 5 In Every Breath You Take, In The Blood Gospel, In Final Mistake, In Games You Play, In I Get To Love You, In Throne, In Dark Paradise, The Originals Season 7 In Hearing Damage, In I Will Not Bow, In The Ladder of Chaos, In Soul Inmate, In Broken, In Rathul, In Misery', The Originals Season 8 In Young God, In Rescue Me, In Let Me Go, In Abandonment, In The Graveyard Shift, In Project Icarus (episode), The Originals Season 9 In Undone, In Are You There, God? It's Us, The Mikaelsons, In Kings & Queens, In Birth, In End Of Days, In Unto This Storm, In The Darkest Parts Of Yourself, he appears along with the rest of his family to welcome Elijah and Rebekah into their version of peace. Personality Trivia Appearances Episode Count: * 50/68 (TO) * 10/89 (TVD) * 7/40 (TSD) * 6/22 (TOS) * 5/5 (TDD) * 82 (Total) (TOS) (6/22) * Abomination * Unworthy * Wild & Free * Age of Extinction * I'm Just A Gay Club Kid * I'm A Mess (TDD) (5/5) * The Mind Is Its Own Place * Solitude Sometimes Is Best Society * Wounds of Deadly Hate * Into The Wild Abyss * Who Overcomes By Force (TSD S1) (5/8) * Pilot (flashbacks) * Say Anything (flashbacks) * All Through The Night (flashbacks) * The Fallen (flashbacks) * Go (flashbacks) (TO S1) (18/24) * Always and Forever (flashbacks) * Marcellus (flashbacks) * M is for Mikaelson (flashbacks) * Le Serpent dans le Jardin (hallucinations) * Miracle (possessing Kaleb) * The Faction (possessing Kaleb) * Liturgical Consternations (possessing Kaleb) * Loup Garou (possessing Kaleb) * Paradise Lost (possessing Kaleb) * Our Family's Hope (possessing Kaleb) * The Puppet Mistress (ghost) * Buried Beneath (ghost) * Revivify * Let Her Go * Falling Slowly * All I Need * Pretty Wicked Things * The Destroyer (TSD S4) (1/8) * Wedding (TO S2) (21/22) * Seven Months Later * Copenhagen * Light 'Em Up * Ultranumb * Wicked * Corner * Hello Storyville * Dark Horse * Black as Night * Deal With The Devil * Skulls * The Old Ones (episode) * Hybrid * Things We Lost in the Fire * Dead or Alive * Trust * Call of the Wild * Ragnarok * Death Waltz * Afterlife * Ethan (TO S3) (21/22) * Hearing Damage * By Your Side * I Will Not Bow * The Ladder of Chaos * Soul Inmate * Broken * Rathul * Misery * Young God * Rescue Me * Let Me Go * Abandonment * The Graveyard Shift * Project Icarus (episode) * Undone * Are You There, God? It's Us, The Mikaelsons * Kings & Queens * Birth * End Of Days * Unto This Storm * The Darkest Parts Of Yourself (spirit) (TSD S5) (1/12) * Dark Paradise (alt. reality) Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 1 Characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Characters Category:The Originals Season 3 Characters Category:The Originals Season 4 Characters Category:Vampires Category:LGBT Category:Specials Characters Category:Canonical characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 3 Main Characters Category:Participants in The War in Mystic Falls Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 5 characters Category:Religious individuals Category:Earth-7 Characters Category:Terrans Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season 1 Antagonists Category:The Originals Season 4 Main Characters Category:The Originals Main Characters Category:Characters